


The Stakeout, the Sketches, and the Silver Spoon

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feather Pillow - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Quartz - Freeform, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sharing a Bed, Silver Spoon - Freeform, Spooning, Stakeout, Three Things, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is supposed to make sure Steve and Pietro stay fed and on task during the stakeout. The fact that there's only one bed seems less important than the fact that there's only one Darcy.





	The Stakeout, the Sketches, and the Silver Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> Merideath prompted quartz, silver spoon, Feather pillow.

Darcy was sure that a king sized bed would be big enough for three people to share without disturbing one another, so she'd booked the suite.

She, Steve, and Pietro fell asleep with pillow barriers between them and solemn promises on all sides not to cross those barriers, but when Darcy woke in the morning, she was cuddling with a feather pillow while being cuddled by both superheroes.

After attempting to disentangle herself from the nest of limbs, Darcy decided to wake them sweetly and gently by shouting, "You jerks! You promised!"

As soon as they were conscious it was straight to work, and Darcy ordered breakfast while the guys got the equipment set up. There wasn't much, just a couple of cameras and a laptop for Darcy to type up their notes. The mission was a delicate situation that needed lots of surveillance and Steve and Pietro's full attention. Darcy was there to streamline the paperwork and make sure they stayed fed.

DAY 1: No sight of the bad guys. The superheroes consumed 6 large pizzas and two salads between them for lunch and demolished half of the menu from the Chinese restaurant down the street at dinnertime.

DAY 2: Darcy took a long bath while Steve and Pietro continued to see nothing except the Italian Feast that Darcy brought them from the Mom and Pop shop Steve liked best; trekking all the way to Brooklyn and back was worth it. Strong early-morning evidence that Darcy was the one who kicked Steve's pillow barrier off the bed to snuggle with him, and not the other way around.

DAY 3: Early afternoon bad guy sighting took their minds off the fact that Darcy had been introduced to Pietro's morning wood when they woke up plastered to one another in a move that she had decided to call the Silver Spoon. More adventures in running up the room service bill ("I've had worse," Tony said when Darcy called in to report). 

DAY 4: Some chatter on the internet about a meeting later in the week had Steve and Pietro stuck to the windows watching the street to no avail. Steve accidentally walked in on Darcy showering; he thought she'd gone out to bring back two six foot sandwiches for them to devour.

DAY 5: There were no bad guys to surveil, but Steve did take several pictures of Darcy and Pietro sprawled out together in the middle of the bed before he woke them. Darcy swore someone had followed her as she waddled back under the weight of most of the brunch menu from the diner across the street, but brushed off the guys' concerns with assurances that people bringing food back to hotels was no big deal.

DAY 6: Truth or Dare revealed that Steve's favorite color was yellow, that Darcy was wearing panties of precisely that color, and that Pietro wouldn't have minded seeing them. The game was interrupted by movement—possible bad guys—which turned out to be nothing. As Darcy went to pick up enough Indian food to feed a small army (and Steve and Pietro kind of  _ were _ , so), she wondered what would have happened if they'd had time for  _ one _ more dare.

DAY 7: Darcy relieved Pietro so that he could go take a shower while Steve had an afternoon nap. And of  _ course _ that's when the car from Quartz Ventures showed up. 

Darcy turned on the video, then felt around for the tennis ball that Steve had been bouncing off the walls all week. She grasped it, eyes still on the scene outside, and chucked the ball at his face.

"Wha—?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Steve!" Darcy hissed.

"What?" he said, sharper and more awake.

"It's go time!"

He joined her at the window, snapping pictures of the executives leaving the car and entering the bank across the street, swearing under his breath that he was going to get Pietro back for leaving her alone to do  _ his _ work. 

Darcy was about to point out that Steve had done the same thing, but didn't think it would help Pietro's case, and besides, Steve was already calling Tony and getting the rest of the team mobilized.

He was hanging up just as Pietro exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, steam pouring out behind him and looking every inch like the pagan god Darcy was convinced he actually was.

"Put on some pants," Steve ordered. "It's time to move. We'll wait until this is over to talk about you abandoning Darcy."

"She said she was—" Pietro began.

"Later." Steve glowered at Pietro, and a thrill ran down Darcy's spine at the sound of Steve's Captain Voice.

Pietro frowned, but zipped across the room, abandoning the towel in the doorway of the bathroom. It hung in the air for a second like in a cartoon, and Pietro appeared before them, fully dressed and ready to bust some bad guys, before the towel hit the floor.

"You'll meet Natasha in the alley. They'll be here in three minutes."

Pietro glanced at Darcy, but nodded at Steve, and then he was gone.

"I'd better get suited up," Steve said, the remnants of a growl still in his voice.

"Good call," Darcy said. "Your stuff's all ready to go. I'll get things cleaned up here, finish typing up your notes, and have everything uploaded to the server before you get handcuffs on the bad guys." 

Steve gave her a nod and went to change.

"Darcy," he called as he stepped out the bathroom and tugged the closet door open and reached down to pick up his shield. She headed over to him, her eyes on his backside as he stood and turned toward her. If Pietro was a pagan god, Steve  _ definitely _ belonged in the same pantheon. "Thanks for everything this week. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Yeah, anytime. Somebody's got to keep you two from killing each other. And if I have to be the middle spoon to prevent disaster, I am willing to make that sacrifice."

Steve smiled down at her, and for a second, Darcy got the feeling he was leaning in— _ Is he going to kiss me?! _ she thought wildly.

But then he straightened, adjusted his shield, and gave her another nod. "Well, all the action's going to be across the street, so you should be safe here. Hold down the fort."

"Yes sir, Captain America, sir," Darcy replied, firing off a crisp salute.

She was completely convinced that Steve was blushing as he left.

Now superhero-less, Darcy crossed the room and began to stack takeout boxes on one of the chairs so that she could make sure she hadn't missed any notes. Pietro tended to scribble things on whatever was nearby, Jane-like, but Steve kept his in his sketchbooks. They were all neat and in military order, but she had already come across some of his private sketches when digitizing them—most notably a curvy pinup that he swore was  _ not _ her.

She kept an eye on the bank next door, watching for the sight of any Avengers as she tried to ignore whatever wasn't notes in Steve's sketchbook. There were drawings everywhere, so it was pretty much impossible, and she ended up admiring the art as much as she was typing up notes.

There were a few in there of her (actually her). Laughing, sticking her tongue out at someone (probably Pietro on Day 6, during Truth or Dare), and passed out on the couch (also Day 6), her glasses sliding off her nose. 

Pietro was there, too; Darcy's favorite was a sketch Steve must have done from the floor, because the perspective was from below, a vigilant Pietro obviously on the lookout for bad guys. A rougher one of Pietro snoring face first in a pillow was her second favorite, but it could have just been because Steve had done an excellent job of perfectly capturing the muscles in his back.

Darcy finished adding Steve's final notes to the evidence file in the Avengers Cloud, when she saw Tony out of the corner of her eye. He landed on the roof of the bank, and she looked out the window and spotted Steve walking right in through the front doors. 

Things were happening, then. She turned back to the sketchbook and flipped back through it to see if she'd missed anything while she was trying to respect Steve's privacy.

There was one from Day 3 that she had skipped; most of the notes were on the opposite page, so Darcy had simply tucked the book underneath the camera case to avoid seeing what wasn't her business.

Except that she wasn't sure that  _ this _ particular sketch fell into that category.

It was the Silver Spoon. Pietro's hand was tucked around Darcy, low on her belly. Their legs were tangled together. Her hair was laid out across Pietro's pillow, and his chin was angled down to get his face out of it. Pietro's nose was pressed in against the back of Steve's t-shirt, the one Darcy had stolen the night before to sleep in.

Darcy considered the sketch: the way he had traced the outline of her lips, Pietro's eyelashes against his cheek, the curve of her calf, and the line of Pietro's hip that disappeared into his low-slung pajama pants. She could understand why Steve would want to draw the scene.

But she was left wishing that she could have been awake to enjoy it.

There was a click from the door, like someone was unlocking it. Only—the Avengers were Avenging. 

She ducked behind the bed as the door opened—

"Looks empty, boss."

Darcy peeked out around the pile of covers that Pietro had kicked off the end of the bed that morning. One guy, definitely a goon. He was wearing an ill-fitting suit and had a gun in his hand, and—his shoes. Black penny loafers with no socks. Darcy had seen those shoes in the diner several days before. She  _ had _ been followed. But how had he gotten a key to their room? 

He advanced inside, and Darcy decided to ponder the possibilities later. She wasn't exactly in the best position for hiding  _ or _ fighting back. Plus, he had a gun...

"Boss, you were right," Goony McGoonface said, pressing his fingers to his ear—some kind of comm, Darcy thought. "They got a bunch of cameras and stuff over here. Should I get rid of it?"

He was focused on the windows and she could see his face in profile. Darcy couldn't decide if he would catch her making a run for it out of the corner of his eye... she didn't want to chance it, so she bit her lip and waited for him to turn his back.

"Right, the girl," Goonrad von Goonmarc remembered. "Yeah, boss, I'll—hey!"

Darcy swore as she dove across the bed, and Goonwick Goonington III fired his gun, missing her. She scrabbled in the drawer for her taser while he fired again, murdering the bedside lamp. Darcy screamed—that lamp had been a good friend of hers, plus she was  _ definitely going to die _ —and yanked her taser out, pointing it in the general direction of The Mayor of Goonville.

There was a snap and a buzz, and the goon fell twitching against the table, scattering takeout boxes everywhere. Darcy let out a shaky breath of relief, but the door behind her banged open. She should have known there was more than one.

Darcy was in despair for an entire half-second, and then Pietro was pulling her into his arms, holding her tight and asking if she was hurt.

"I'm peachy," she assured him, right before she passed out.

* * *

 

Darcy opened her eyes to Pietro. He was sitting next to the bed, his head pillowed on his arms, because she had the only pillow. And Steve. She had Steve. He was doing his own version of the Silver Spoon—Star-Spangled Spoon, maybe. He usually preferred being the little spoon, but she must not have been in any condition to cuddle him.

She reached out to Pietro and nearly fell off the bed. She'd been wondering why he wasn't up there with them—the bed was a tiny thing—It was kind of amazing that there was room for Steve. They must have been on the medical floor of the Tower. 

"Hey, you jerks," she said, nudging Steve. "You said I'd be safe holding down the fort."

Pietro sat up, his eyes brightening at the sight of her. He grabbed Steve's hand, which was draped loosely over Darcy, and Steve started awake.

"Darcy—!"

"So what happened? Did we catch the bad guys?" she asked, as Steve cuddled her closer in his relief.

"Yes," Pietro said. "But they threatened you—said they would hurt you if we didn't let them go. And—" Pietro brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "You're safe now. I promise."

"Great," she said. "But can we get outta here now? I'm sure there's a king size bed somewhere that's calling our names."

**Author's Note:**

> After you leave a comment you should go read meri's fics, because she's delightful.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169482570048/the-stakeout-the-sketches-and-the-silver-spoon)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
